Snapshots
by Mariale Sparkies
Summary: Ejemplo para Hateful Lemonade Contest. Bella Swan es una joven muchacha que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a Edward Cullen. Su relación se basa en una obsesiva batalla: estrella de cine versus paparazzi. ¿Qué hará ella para derrotarlo? One shot.


**Disclaimer**: Twilight ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

**N/A**: Como ya algunos saben, la autora Edward's in the Air y yo hemos iniciado un concurso para el fandom de Crepúsculo. Éste es un ejemplo que he hecho para los interesados. Abajo pueden leer las reglas, y si les interesa más información, visiten el perfil del concurso a través del penname: Hateful Lemonade Contest.

PD: Me divertí mucho escribiendo este one shot, espero que para ustedes sea igual de divertido leerlo. :)

* * *

-Los personajes principales deben odiarse entre ellos.  
-Tiene que ser un one shot, mínimo 1,000 palabras y máximo 15,000.  
-Debe haber una escena sexual (lemon). Por ende, la historia debe ser rating M.  
-Se puede incluir cualquier tipo de pareja, no importa si es del canon o no.  
-El one shot debe ser nuevo, no un extracto de otra historia ya escrita.  
-Al principio de la historia se debe colocar esta plantilla y rellenarla:

**"Hateful Lemonade Contest"**

Título: Snapshots  
Penname: Mariale Sparkies  
Summary: Bella Swan es una joven muchacha que se dedica a hacerle la vida imposible a Edward Cullen. Su relación se basa en una obsesiva batalla: estrella de cine versus paparazzi. ¿Qué hará ella para derrotarlo? Tal vez sus planes no salgan como lo esperado...  
Pareja: Edward/Bella  
Número de palabras: 9,462

* * *

—Swan, esto no nos sirve para nada. No me parece que te estés tomando éste trabajo en serio. Creo que lo mejor sería que busques otro—

—¡No! —intervine—. Sólo dame más tiempo, por favor. Prometo encontrar algo bueno. No puedo obligarlo a salir, está prácticamente todo el tiempo encerrado en su casa. Pero esta vez estaré más pendiente... ¿por favor?

Aro suspiró, recostando su espalda contra la silla.

—Está bien. Pero no te daré una eternidad. Más te vale que nos traigas algo que valga la pena. No queremos seguir mostrando cómo camina por el parque o qué tipo de ropa lleva. Que sea algo jugoso.

Asentí entusiasmadamente, con una sonrisa forzada en mi rostro.

—Lo prometo. Dame unas semanas y encontraré algo.

Mi jefe asintió con la cabeza, tomando las fotos de la mesa y lanzándomelas bruscamente. Tuve que agacharme para recogerlas del suelo.

—Puedes irte. Bota esas fotos, no nos sirven.

Exhalé profundamente para calmar la rabia, guardando las fotos en mi bolso y asintiendo tensamente una vez con la cabeza antes de salir por la puerta de su oficina.

El maldito perro parecía estarlo haciendo a propósito. Encerrarse en su casa y sólo hacer cosas aburridas para hacer que me despidan. Oh, pero no. No me iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Estaba segura que tomaba las oportunidades de drogarse y arrojar mujeres en su casa cuando yo estuviera despistada. ¿Cómo lo hacía? No tenía idea. Pero seguiría luchando, tarde o temprano lo atraparía y destruiría su carrera.

Salí del edificio de las oficinas de _Celebrity Gossip_, una de las páginas webs más visitadas sobre cotilleos de famosos.

Mi trabajo no era exactamente el más admirado, y lo sabía perfectamente. Yo era la peor pesadilla de las celebridades y la más odiada por las fanáticas. Era de esas que iban por las calles de Hollywood con una cámara y si te reconocían te llamaban zorra insensible y sin vida. Era constantemente temida por _ellos_, quienes huían de mí como si fuera una asesina en serie.

Debía de admitirlo, mi trabajo no era fácil. Al contrario, arriesgaba repetidamente mi vida cada vez que me dedicaba a perseguir a algún famoso del que debía conseguir aunque sea una foto de su perfil. Incluso había conocido casos de fotógrafos internados en hospitales por violentas estrellas. El hecho de que fuera mujer no cambiaba nada, para ellos todos nosotros éramos lo mismo: depredadores hambrientos de gananciosas imágenes.

Originalmente me había iniciado en el mundo de los paparazzis por el hecho de que simplemente me gustaba. Era realmente ágil y sigilosa, y podía conseguir buenas fotos sin que las estrellas mismas se dieran cuenta.

Nunca lo hice con malas intenciones, a pesar de todo. Si veía algo que podía arruinar la vida del artista y enviar su carrera en picada lo ignoraba, no me gustaba arruinar la vida de los demás. No hurgaba en situaciones personales, sólo las que eran aceptables para mostrarles al público y nada que fuera a traer problemas serios.

Pero todo cambió hace aproximadamente un año.

Todo empezó cuando mi mejor amiga, Jessica Stanley —quien también trabaja para la página web, encargándose de su contenido—, conoció a la estrella de cine Edward Cullen en un bar. Según ella se llevaron de maravilla, él comportándose como todo un caballero y el chico perfecto. Empezaron a salir juntos, y Jessica prácticamente lo idolatraba, nominándolo como el novio perfecto.

Fue a los dos meses que ocurrió; la primera noche que durmieron juntos —no quise detalles, realmente no necesitaba las imágenes de mi mejor amiga y ese maldito en mi cabeza—. Él se había quedado en su casa junto a ella toda la noche, pero al despertar no encontró lo que esperaba a su lado. En la cama había una nota que decía: _"La venganza se siente bien. Revisa la base de datos de tu preciosa web, te llevarás una linda sorpresa_". Sí, esas fueron las palabras exactas. De alguna forma, el chico Cullen ya sabía que ella dirigía CG. Jessica hizo lo que le pidió, percatándose de que Edward se había infiltrado en su portátil y le había borrado toda la información de la web, prácticamente haciéndola trizas y destruyéndola.

Les tomó meses reconstruirla, y afortunadamente, lograron resurgir la página.

Sin embargo, aquello no logró reconstruir el corazón de Jessica, quien me confesó que se había enamorado de él y que se lo iba a decir el día en que se fue. La pobre incluso tuvo que sumirse en antidepresivos. De alguna forma la presa no se enteró de nada, haciendo obvio que el actor utilizó sus millones para sobornar a la revista y que mantuviera su boca cerrada sobre lo ocurrido.

Justo en el momento en que Jessica me contó todo aquello entre sollozos, mi mente tomó una decisión por la que lucharía a muerte. Le daría su merecido. Les dije adiós a mis límites, la furia nubló mi moral e hizo que tomara un nuevo reto: destruir la vida de Edward Cullen.

Y en eso he estado desde hace un año. He dedicado mi trabajo cien por ciento a ese engreído chico sin corazón, tratando de conseguir las peores fotos que puedan enjuiciarlo y que sean capaces de destruir su carrera. Cualquier cosa que pueda inculparlo, que lo haga pagar por lo que le hizo a Jessica.

Me dirigí a casa sumida en mis pensamientos, maquinando un plan que logre aplastarlo en un instante. Estaba hecha una furia por dentro, lo veía todo prácticamente del color rojo. El idiota me conocía tan bien como yo a él, y al igual que yo deseaba arruinarle la vida, él deseaba arruinármela a mí.

Me dio un buen ejemplo de sus intenciones hace un par de semanas.

_Llegué a casa con una sonrisa maliciosa en mi rostro, satisfecha por el trabajo que había hecho. Ya podía imaginarme su rostro cuando viera la nueva edición de CG. Perfecto para fotografiarlo._

_Dejé la carpeta de manila con la serie de fotografías dentro en la mesita junto a mi cama, mi sonrisa ensanchándose mientras la ojeaba orgullosamente._

_Finalmente, algo digno de ver sobre Edward Cullen._

_Di saltitos en dirección del baño, lista para una buena ducha. Decidí que llamaría a Jess al salir, después de todo, ella también necesitaba saber la buena noticia. Su sed de venganza era tan fuerte como la mía._

_Luego de media hora salí del baño con una toalla envolviendo mi cuerpo, y una rítmica y pegadiza melodía llegó a mis oídos proveniente de la televisión encendida, un vídeo musical transmitiéndose en la pantalla._

_Empecé a mover mi cuerpo siguiendo el patrón de la música, una sonrisa tonta ensanchando mis labios. Había tanta emoción volando en mi cabeza que ni siquiera me molesté en cerrar las cortinas de las puertas transparentes de mi balcón, el cual tenía la vista completa del de los vecinos._

_Abrí el armario y mi toalla cayó al suelo instantáneamente, dejándome completamente expuesta. Yo no le hice caso, todavía bailando mientras buscaba un lindo atuendo para ir a un club esta noche con Jessica a celebrar. Cogí un vestido a estrenar, dejando de mover mis caderas y dirigiéndome de nuevo al baño._

_Luego de alistarme ni siquiera me molesté en llamar a Jessica, simplemente aparecí en su casa y la arrastré conmigo al primer club que viéramos; algo que sólo ocurría cuando estaba realmente emocionada. Las dos brindamos y bebimos incontables copas, la imagen de Edward Cullen ardiendo en el infierno en mi cabeza durante toda la noche._

_ El resultado de todo aquello fue una extrema borrachera que no me permitió caminar ni ver correctamente. Jessica me dejó en mi casa, al menos ella tenía más resistencia al alcohol que yo. Me lancé sobre mi cama sin siquiera cambiarme, completamente exhausta y dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia inevitablemente._

_—¡Mierda!_

_El fuerte susurro junto con un golpe sordo taladró mi cabeza. ¿Qué hora era? Lo único que recordaba era haberme montado en el taxi mientras maldecía a Putodward Cullen a todo pulmón._

_"Seguramente lo alucinaste, tuviste una borrachera peor que las de tu padre en la víspera del año nuevo" le hice caso a mis pensamientos y traté de sumirme al sueño de nuevo._

_Otro jodido golpe._

_Gruñí, abriendo los ojos. Estaba encarando el techo, y ninguna luz iluminaba mi cuarto. Todavía estaba oscuro. Me pregunté momentáneamente si todavía no había amanecido o si en realidad había dormido un día completo._

_Me levanté sobre mis codos, el cuarto girando a mi alrededor. Me agarré de las sábanas, sintiendo que me caía de la cama. Maldición. Aparentemente el alcohol todavía estaba recorriendo mis venas entusiasmadamente. Viajé lenta y pesadamente mi mirada por la habitación, buscando el origen del odioso sonido._

_Un grito ahogado salió de mi boca cuando vi una sombra moviéndose a mi lado, cerca de la mesita de noche. Con agilidad —extrañamente— extendí mi brazo a un lado y prendí la lámpara sobre la misma superficie de madera, mis ojos nublándose y ardiendo por la incandescente bombilla prendida._

_Coloqué una mano en mi frente y sobre mis ojos, como si estuviera tapando mi vista de la luz del sol. Entrecerré los ojos, tratando dificultosamente de enfocar mi mirada en lo que hubiera al frente._

_Me congelé. Había un hombre en mi habitación._

_Un fuerte chillido salió de mis labios, agarrando lo primero que alcancé de la mesa y lanzándoselo al maldito ladrón/asesino/violador que había entrado en mi casa._

_—¡Ay! —se quejó con una voz curiosamente familiar. Otro golpe de algo cayendo contra el suelo le siguió a su quejido, pero yo no le hice caso, ya para ese instante me había levantado de la cama del lado contrario a donde estaba él, con la lámpara del mismo lado de la cama sostenida torpemente en mi mano. La tenía extendida al frente de mí defensivamente, mientras trataba con mi brumosa vista de identificar al hombre arrodillado del otro lado del colchón._

_Llevaba puesto un suéter y un pantalón negro, una gorra de béisbol cubriendo su cabello. Se estaba sosteniendo la frente con una mano, seguramente donde le había golpeado con el objeto que había agarrado y lanzado automáticamente._

_No fue hasta que alzó su molesta mirada que pude identificarlo._

_Podría saber quién era aún estando borracha y casi inconsciente. Edward jodido Cullen._

_—¡Tú! —exclamé, sacudiendo la lámpara—. ¡Maldito acosador! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa?! —estaba extrañamente coherente en esos momentos, pero suponía que todo era gracias a la burbujeante e intensa furia que estaba sobrepasando el alcohol en mi sangre._

_El impredecible idiota simplemente sonrió pagado de sí. —Cualquiera podría entrar aquí y aprovecharse de ti saltando por el balcón._

_Fruncí los labios, y sin pensarlo, le lancé la lámpara empleando toda la fuerza que mis lánguidos brazos pudieron ejercer._

_Sin embargo él fue capaz de esquivarla, una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro._

_—¿¡Estás loca!? ¡Pudiste haberme matado con eso!_

_—Lo sé —dije entre dientes, mis manos en puños a cada lado de mi cuerpo—, ahora, ¿podrías decirme qué rayos estás haciendo a quién sabe qué hora en mi habitación?_

_Se quitó la gorra, dejando libre su desaliñado cabello cobrizo y pasando las manos por sus hebras mientras una media sonrisa bailaba en sus labios. —Bueno, querida loca paparazzi que me tiene hasta los nervios, ¿acaso no puedo pasar por aquí y visitar a mi nueva mejor amiga?_

_Mierda. ¿Por qué este idiota estaba en mi casa? Y lo más extraño, ¿por qué me hablaba como si me conociera de toda la vida? Ya, era obvio que yo era quien más lo perseguía, incluso el programa 'E! News' hablaba sobre 'la misteriosa paparazzi morena y su obsesión con Edward Cullen' , pero eso no quería decir que él también me ponía atención. Apenas lo demostraba, y cuando lo hacía era guiñándome un ojo y mostrándome el dedo ocasionalmente._

_Frunciendo los labios, miré a mi alrededor, cogiendo de mi escritorio mi antigua cámara, lista para lanzársela._

_—Dime ahora mismo o te juro que te partiré el rostro y llamaré a la policía._

_Él rió libremente._

_—Oh, querida, con gente como yo esa amenaza de llamar a la policía no te sirve de nada._

_Maldito arrogante. —Lo de partirte el rostro sigue en pie._

_Él rodó los ojos, y caminó lentamente hacia la mesita de noche, alzando una ceja mientras levantaba la razón de mi indestructible felicidad y mi alcance a la meta de mis sueños._

_Observó la carpeta de manila con el ceño fruncido, mientras yo lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par._

_—Estoy seguro que esto debe ser muy importante para ti, no, ¿cariño? —miró la carpeta por delante y por detrás, como si estuviera tratando de descifrar qué era. Mi respiración se había acelerado y traté por todos los medios de mantenerme en calma, pero obviamente, con una borrachera de muerte y mi razón de vivir en sus manos, me era imposible._

_—¡SUELTA ESO YA! —grité con voz enronquecida, la cámara en mi mano temblando notoriamente._

_Él alzó las cejas y abrió la boca, aparentando estar sorprendido._

_—¿Qué hay aquí adentro para que haga que parezcas como si tu familia estuviera a punto de ser asesinada? —frunció el ceño—. Mm... creo que voy a averiguarlo._

_—¡No! —la cámara hizo su camino a través de la habitación, apuntando en dirección de la rata asquerosa al otro lado de la cama. Él volvió a esquivar el objeto mientras se apuraba hacia atrás, recostando su espalda contra la esquina de la habitación. Yo no tardé en subirme a la cama y atravesarla, y traté todo lo que pude en llegar a su posición a pesar del terrible mareo dándole vueltas a mi cabeza y las terribles ganas de vomitar._

_—Dame eso, —dije débilmente mientras lo alcancé, tratando de arrebatarle la carpeta. Me fue imposible, cuando ya había arribado ya había sacado las fotos de ella. Arrojó la carpeta amarillenta a un lado, observando las imágenes con asombro. Yo agarré su cabello con toda la fuerza que pude con una mano y lo halé hacia atrás, él soltando un gemido de dolor y apretando con más fuerza las fotos entre sus manos. Traté de quitárselas con la otra mano, pero él logró ser más rápido tomándome por la muñeca con su mano libre en un agarre de acero._

_—¿¡Qué coño es esto!? —espetó duramente mientras ponía las fotos en mi cara, yo tratando de volver a quitárselas pero él las colocó en su espalda con más agilidad. Me mandó una fuerte mirada, y era tan intensa, que juro que casi, —sólo casi— sentí el deseo de besarle._

_Eso sólo comprobaba lo ebria que estaba. ¿Quién querría besar a alguien que te asesina con la mirada? Sólo yo, por supuesto._

_—Unas fotos tuyas —sonreí ladinamente—. ¿Qué más sería?_

_—Joder, ¡éste no soy yo! —gritó frenéticamente, volviendo a alzar las fotografías para mi vista._

_Esta vez mi sonrisa fue burlona. —Claro que sí. Ese eres tú. Allí puedes verlo._

_—Serás maldita, ¿tanto me odias que hiciste un montaje?_

_—No lo hice yo —negué—. Fue un profesional. Tomó mucho tiempo... por cierto, ¿cómo diablos supiste que tenía fotos tuyas? —me había estado preguntando eso desde que tomó la carpeta y no pude evitar soltarlo._

_Me entrecerró los ojos. —Sabía que estabas planeando algo. No sabía qué era, pero supe de qué se trataba cuando te vi hoy gritando cosas lindas sobre mí al frente del Airs Club. Por lo que decidí venir hoy a visitarte. Y aquí estoy. ¡Encontrándome con que habías hecho un montaje para hacer parecer que estoy traficando drogas! —agitó las fotos con su mano._

_—Marihuana, —reí, y eso pareció hacerlo explotar._

_Pero no de la forma en que yo me esperaba._

_Una sonrisa que yo clasificaría como totalmente lunática y malvada, se extendió en sus labios, y en eso empezó a rebuscar con su mano libre algo en su bolsillo trasero, sacando de allí una serie de fotografías de tamaño mediano._

_—No pensé que las utilizaría tan pronto, pero me alegro haber tomado medidas preventivas._

_Quería que me tragara el cielo, la tierra y el mar cuando vi las imágenes._

_En las fotos se podía ver que fueron tomadas de una ventana vecina. Todas mostraban lo mismo. Detrás de un balcón realmente familiar, dentro del que se podía ver una habitación todavía más familiar, estaba yo, completamente desnuda y una sonrisa estúpida en mi rostro._

_Oh. Dios. Mío._

_—Sabía que las necesitaría en momentos como éste. Si no hubiera sido por tu... dispuesta vecina, no hubiera podido lograr obtener este tesoro. Soy mucho más inteligente que tú. ¿A que sí?—sonrió arrogantemente, pero logré remover esa sonrisa de su cara con una fuerte bofetada de mi parte._

_—Maldito pervertido. ¿¡Quién te crees que eres para tomarme fotos desnuda sin mi permiso!?_

_—¿Quién te crees que eres tú para hacer montajes con mi rostro sin mi permiso? —alzó una ceja, retándome a responderle._

_—Ugh —gimoteé, frotándome el rostro con las manos—. Está bien, los dos la jodimos. Ahora te propongo algo. Tú te quedas con mis fotos y no se las enseñas a nadie —hice una mueca ante eso, pero tenía que decirlo... no había otra opción—, y yo me quedo con los montajes y no se las muestro a nadie. ¿Sí?_

_Él simplemente rió sarcásticamente. —¿Crees que soy estúpido? No vas a—_

_—La verdad es que sí lo creo._

_Me fulminó con la mirada. —Dame los montajes y yo te doy tus fotos, si no lo haces, las publicaré para que todo el mundo te vea como viniste al mundo._

_—No me importa, no soy famosa ni nada por el estilo —me encogí de hombros, tratando de mostrarme desinteresada cuando en realidad me estaba muriendo por dentro._

_—Está bien, entonces. Prepárate para ver en todas las revistas algún título que diga algo así como 'la paparazzi obsesionada con Edward Cullen llamada Isabella Swan, le envía fotos de ella desnuda junto a una propuesta indecorosa'_

_¿Cómo cojones sabía mi nombre completo? ¡Este maldito sí que se había preparado! —¡No! No te atrevas. —amenacé entre dientes._

_Él simplemente sonrió torcidamente, sus ojos verdes brillando con diversión. —Ah, no quieres eso, ¿verdad? Sólo tienes que darme esas falsificaciones, yo te doy tus sensuales fotos y todo bien._

_Yo simplemente lo miré, sintiendo cómo la derrota me invadía._

_Había fallado._

Aquél día que había comenzado como mi nueva epifanía, había terminado con una sonrisa triunfal de Gaydward Cullen y yo derramando lágrimas sobre mis fotos desnudas. Sí, un cambio no exactamente positivo.

Finalmente llegué al porche de mi casa, fulminando con la mirada el balcón que se podía ver a un costado y la escalerilla de emergencias a un lado. Debía de removerla cuanto antes, daba igual si me moría encerrada en un incendio. Prefería eso a que Edward Cullen volviera a infiltrarse en mi casa.

Entrando inmediatamente me dirigí al antiguo sofá de la sala de estar y me dejé caer con fatiga, soltando un suspiro lleno de desesperanza. Por primera vez, empecé a dudar si algún día llegaría a derrotarlo. La tarea parecía imposible.

Me pregunté brevemente qué habría hecho con las fotos. Lo más probable es que las haya quemado o algo por el estilo, pero y si...

¿Todavía seguían existiendo?

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, un bombillo iluminando mi cabeza.

Y mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se extendía por mi rostro, sólo una frase hacía eco en mi mente.

_Tal vez sí haya esperanza_.

----------

Mis pasos se fueron entorpeciendo a medida que me acercaba a las transparentes puertas de vidrio, mi respiración agitada. Sólo en momentos como éstos, a segundos antes de comenzar lo que mi mente había planificado cuidadosamente, era que realmente me daba cuenta de lo importante que era hacerlo concisamente, con la mayor precisión posible. Del gran problema en que me metería si algo salía mal...

_No puedo hacerlo._

_Sí puedo._

_No._

_Sí._

_No._

_No sé._

Entré, de todas formas. Mis piernas sí estaban decididas.

Toqué mi cabello, chequeando que la peluca corta y color azabache cubriendo mi cabello largo y castaño estuviera bien colocada. Ajusté mis gafas de sol oscuros y con pasos más firmes y decididos —o al menos traté de que lo fueran— caminé con toda la gracilidad posible a la recepción. Un chico de cabello rubio y arreglado con gel me recibió con una sonrisa muy agradable para mi gusto, sus ojos recorriéndome.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? —ignoré el doble sentido notorio en su pregunta y le respondí.

—Sí. Vengo a ver a mi hermano, Edward Cullen. ¿Podría decirme el número de departamento por favor? —mi voz afortunadamente no se quebró. Sonó calmada y monótona, a pesar de estar hecha un manojo de nervios interiormente.

Él alzó una ceja y se levantó de su asiento, inclinando su rostro hacia el mío. Me estaba observando fijamente, sonriendo socarronamente.

—¿Crees que soy ingenuo? —inquirió en un susurro, su asqueroso aliento chocando contra mi nariz. Traté de no arrugarla y mantenerme lo más seria posible.

—Cierto. Lo olvidaba. —fue mi única respuesta, alejándome un poco de su cercanía para registrar en mi bolso. Saqué mi identificación falsa y se la mostré, esperando que no hubiera notado mi mano temblar. Esta parte era la que más temía, si el chico no caía estaría detrás de las rejas en un parpadeo.

Tomó el carnet y lo observó por unos segundos, la misma sonrisa todavía danzando en sus labios. Finalmente subió la mirada y me miró escépticamente.

—Quítate las gafas.

Yo hice lo que me dijo lentamente, mostrándole mis ojos ligeramente oscurecidos con delineador. Su rostro se acercó de nuevo, y volvió a tener esa mirada pensativa por unos momentos.

—Qué ojos más lindos... pero los de Alice Cullen son azules. —me sonrió triunfalmente para después alejarse—. Buen intento.

_¡Joder!_

—Pero —dejó la palabra en el aire, mirando de un lado a otro para volver a inclinarse hacia mí. Yo lo miré con súplica y esperanza en mi expresión.

—Lo que sea. Por favor. —susurré, tratando de darle la mirada más lastimera posible.

—¿Lo que sea? —alzó una ceja, divertido—. Una cita conmigo. Mañana por la noche.

_Bueno, pensé que sería peor_. —Está bien. —escribí el número de móvil de Jessica Stanley en un papel que me entregó. _Lo siento, amiga. Pero estoy desesperada_.

Sonriendo, se sentó en su silla de nuevo y tomó un teléfono de su base, llamando a un tal 'McCarthy'. Cuando colgó, volvió a posar su mirada en mí, aunque esta vez era cautelosa.

—Eres muy dulce para Cullen. Yo soy mejor. Te lo prometo. —me guiñó un ojo y yo me volteé, dándole la espalda y haciendo una mueca.

Segundos después, en los que el extraño recepcionista trató vanamente de conquistarme, un hombre musculoso, y cuando digo musculoso me refiero a un gigante tres veces mi tamaño, se acercó a mí mientras me miraba con curiosidad, seriedad en su rostro. Afortunadamente yo ya me había colocado de nuevo con las grandes y oscuras gafas, cubriendo mis ojos marrones.

—¿Alice Cullen? —preguntó. Yo asentí—. Soy Emmett McCarthy. El guardaespaldas de Edward. Ven conmigo.

El chico me dirigió hacia el ascensor con su mano en mi espalda, yo tratando de tranquilizarme respirando profundamente por la nariz.

_Hasta ahora, todo bien. No lo eches a perder._

Nos adentramos al pequeño cubículo, él marcando el número más alto del edificio. Me percaté de que tuvo que colocar una llave en una abertura para poder marcarlo. _Maldita seguridad_.

—¿Y qué hace la diseñadora Alice Cullen en California? Pensé que todavía no planeabas regresar a Estados Unidos.

Me encogí de hombros. —Extrañaba a mi familia. Quería darles una sorpresa. —le sonreí, él devolviéndome el gesto—. Creo que sería bueno alejarme de Francia por un tiempo.

Asintió con la cabeza, su mirada fija al frente. Yo hice lo mismo, sintiéndome intranquila por el silencio.

Las puertas finalmente se abrieron, revelando un estrecho pasillo que dirigía hacia la derecha. Al salir del elevador tomamos el camino de éste, al final una puerta de madera. Yo me detuve al dar apenas dos pasos. Es ahora o nunca.

—¿Emmett? —pregunté con voz dulce.

Él se detuvo al escuchar mi voz, volteándose para verme expectante.

—Verás, él todavía no sabe que estoy en América, mucho menos en California. Me gustaría sorprenderlo. ¿Podría entrar yo sola? —mi voz era inocente y suplicante, a pesar del ligero temblor añadido.

Miró a la lejanía por unos segundos, pensativo. Finalmente regresó sus ojos a los míos ocultos.

—No lo sé... no lo tengo permitido.

—No querrás arruinar la sorpresa, ¿o sí? Vamos, Em. No soy una loca fanática o algo por el estilo. —_No, soy algo peor. Una lunática paparazzi que quiere infiltrarse en su departamento para buscar los montajes que tal vez todavía siga guardando_.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que lo único que podía escuchar eran mis intermitentes latidos, hasta que finalmente, su amplia sonrisa me dio la respuesta definitiva.

—Vendré de nuevo para escuchar de Edward en más o menos una hora. No es que crea que seas una ladrona o una fan, pero sólo para tomar medidas. Estoy obligado a ello. —me sonrió en forma de disculpa y yo me encogí de hombros, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Entiendo. No te preocupes. —dije con calma. Al menos ya sabía mi límite de tiempo. _Tienes una hora para buscar las fotos, ladronzuela. Más te vale que lo hagas bien_.

Emmett abrió la puerta pausadamente con su copia de las llaves del departamento de Edward. Cuando la abrió, me guiñó un ojo y yo le sonreí antes de adentrarme, Emmett cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Todo estaba oscuro. Ya eran las diez de la noche, lo que era un poco extraño. Removí mis gafas, me quité la bufanda que asfixiaba mi cuello y guardé las cosas en mi bolso, mirando mis alrededores. El lugar era espacioso, la única iluminación proveniente de la luz de la luna que atravesaba los grandes ventanales que sustituían la mayor parte de las paredes. A un lado un pasillo dirigía a lo que suponía eran las habitaciones.

Sin molestarme a inspeccionar más, tomé ese camino, decidida a buscar la habitación de Cullen. Me daba igual si él estuviera o no, lucharía por mis fotos, esta vez con más determinación —y sobriedad, obviamente—. No pasé por todo esto para nada.

El pasillo estaba atestado de puertas. _Genial_. Pero fue sólo una que llamó mi atención. Una de las puertas, ubicada al final del pasillo, estaba abierta y una luz amarillenta proveniente de la misma se reflejaba en el hall.

Me acerqué vacilante, tratando de que mis zapatillas de deporte hicieran el más mínimo ruido sobre la superficie de madera. Cuando llegué al frente de la puerta medio abierta, me asomé con cautela, tratando de encontrar alguna señal de vida en aquella habitación iluminada.

No tardé en encontrarlo con la mirada. Estaba de espaldas a mí, inclinado sobre una larga mesa de billar mientras medía el ángulo correcto con el taco para impulsarlo. Estaba completamente quieto, claramente concentrado en el juego. Lo único que se escuchaba de fondo era una suave música que no llegué a identificar y mi frenético corazón que golpeteaba contra mis oídos.

Obviamente, aquella habitación no era su cuarto. Eso quería decir que el mismo estaría vacío. Sentí una sonrisa hacer su camino a mi rostro. _Al parecer el día de hoy la suerte ha decidido estar de mi lado._

Alejándome prudentemente, giré sobre mis talones y elegí una puerta al azar. Abrí la puerta con lentitud y miré adentro, iluminando la pieza con una pequeña linterna. Salí rápidamente al darme cuenta que era el baño.

Volví a intentar con otras dos puertas más, pero una de ellas resultó ser una especie de biblioteca y la otra una habitación vacía con apenas un colchón individual. Aquella obviamente no era la principal.

Suspiré temblorosamente en medio del pasillo, volviendo a enviar mi mirada hacia la puerta iluminada. Verificando que todo seguía igual, elegí otra puerta, escuchando de fondo el sonido del taco haciendo contacto con las bolas.

Tuve que esforzarme en no soltar el chillido de emoción al encontrar la puerta idónea. Gracias a unos ventanales iguales a los de la sala de estar, el cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz lunar, dejándome apreciar ligeramente los perfiles y objetos de la habitación. Se conformaba por una larga y ancha cama de funda dorada y negra, junto con almohadas varias de las mismas tonalidades, al frente de ésta un largo televisor pantalla plana adherido a la pared amarillenta. En una de las esquinas descansaba un sofá de cuero negro, algunos libros puestos desordenadamente sobre el mismo. Una mullida alfombra de color beige cubría el suelo de toda la habitación.

Dejando de observar con asombro el lujoso cuarto, decidí entrar, mirando por última vez detrás de mí en dirección a la habitación esclarecida. Entré, cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. No prendí ninguna luz, aquello podría llamar la atención de Cullen si observaba las esquinas de la puerta iluminadas.

Utilicé de nuevo la linterna, iluminando las esquinas y todas las superficies en busca de alguna carpeta de manila. Me fui acercando lentamente hacia un escritorio color caoba que se encontraba a un lado del sofá oscuro, donde habían varios papeles esparcidos y una portátil Apple cerrada.

Iluminé las hojas con la suave luz de mi linterna, buscando algún indicio de la carpeta o las fotos.

Estaba tan concentrada en mi búsqueda y registrando las hojas que no sentí la puerta abrirse.

Mi corazón saltó tan fuerte que casi lo sentí en mi garganta, la lámpara cayendo en la alfombra en el momento que sentí una mano cubrir mi hombro.

Mi fuerte grito resonó en las cuatro paredes oscuras e instantáneamente una mano me cubrió la boca, sofocando el fuerte sonido proveniente de mi boca.

La misma mano me volteó, y quedé cara a cara con la persona que menos quería ver.

Unos ojos verdes posados en mí llameaban en la oscuridad.

Edward se alejó momentáneamente, nunca quitando los ojos de mí mientras se acercaba a la puerta y prendía la luz junto a ella. Su rostro estaba tan contraído en furia que por un momento realmente sentí miedo. Parecía que fuera a matarme en cualquier momento.

Se acercó a mí con pasos acechadores. Yo di uno hacia atrás, pero él no me permitió alejarme más, envolviendo mi antebrazo con su fuerte mano.

Sentí algo siendo halado de mi cabeza y luego mi cabello cayendo por mi espalda. Ahora Edward tenía una masa negra sostenida en su mano libre, su hostil mirada viajando de la peluca hacia mí.

—Dios, tranquilízate. Te va a dar un infarto. —barboteé, inmediatamente arrepintiéndome cuando vi sus ojos volverse más asesinos.

—¿Tranquilizarme? —inquirió en un hilo de voz, soltándome y dando un paso hacia atrás—. ¿¡Tranquilizarme!? —repitió con más fuerza, lanzando la peluca al suelo—. ¿¡Cómo puedo tranquilizarme cuando una lunática acaba de entrar a sabotear mi departamento!?

—¡Hey! ¡Tú lo hiciste primero! —rebatí, instantáneamente sintiendo que estaba participando en una pelea entre dos niños de primaria.

Pasó su mano por su cabello con estrés, caminando hacia la cama y sentándose en el borde. Colocó sus codos en sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, y cuando habló su voz se escuchó sofocada.

—Dime qué es lo que quieres de mí. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Casi sentí lástima por él. _Casi_.

—Te comportas como un idiota con todo el mundo. Te mereces esto y más. —fue lo único que dije mientras me acercaba y me cruzaba de brazos.

Bueno, tal vez haya cambiado un poco aquello de la realidad. En realidad sólo es un idiota conmigo y con Jessica.

Liberó su rostro de sus manos, alzando la mirada para verme. Su rostro no tenía ninguna expresión, se veía... cansado.

—¿Para eso viniste? ¿Para vengarte?

—Quiero mis fotos. —fue lo único que dije. No quería venir a jugar a las confesiones con él, vine por un sólo objetivo y no estaba en mis planes tener una conversación con Edward.

Su rostro se endureció y rodó los ojos. —Vete. Ya no están.

—No te creo. —insistí.

—Si eres terca —gruñó, levantándose—. Dije que te vayas. ¡No las tengo!

—No te creo. —le reté, alzando mi barbilla y mirándole detenidamente. Él me miraba con el ceño fruncido, seguramente preguntándose por mi sanidad.

—Realmente estás loca. —negó con la cabeza, alejándose de mí y caminando hacia el sofá. De pronto, se detuvo en seco, volteándose a mí con ese mismo destello lunático que había visto la fatídica noche en mi casa.

—¿Quieres la verdad? Tienes razón. Sí las tengo. —mis ojos se abrieron como platos mientras lo veía sacar una serie de fotografías de uno de los libros descansando en el sofá. Me miró con una sonrisa y las sacudió al frente de él, como llamándome para cogerlas. Me quedé en mi sitio, sabía que no las dejaría ir tan fácil.

—Pero antes de dártelas, quiero hacer algo primero. —su sonrisa seguía intacta mientras registraba en su bolsillo y sacaba un teléfono móvil.

—Simplemente le haré una breve llamada a mi guardaespaldas. Creo que le encantará saber quién es realmente mi adorable visitante. —mis ojos casi se salieron de sus órbitas mientras lo veía marcar con sus dedos en el teclado.

Mi cuerpo actuó más rápido que mi mente, y sin pensarlo, me abalancé sobre él, de forma literal.

Edward cayó al suelo por el impacto, mi cuerpo adherido al de él. El móvil salió volando debido a la caída, pero aquello era lo de menos.

Quería mis fotos. _Ahora_.

Sus manos se alzaron sobre él, sosteniendo las fotos en un firme agarre. Mis manos alcanzaron las suyas, nuestros brazos quedando sobre nuestras cabezas y nuestros rostros en una peligrosa cercanía. No pasé por alto lo bien que se sentía tener todo su cuerpo junto al mío; podía sentir cada contorno de éste y su endurecido pecho contra mí. Sus ojos me observaban con coraje e intensidad, su respiración acelerada mientras su labio inferior estaba atrapado por sus dientes. Mis ojos se fijaron en sus provocativos labios, incapaz de refrenar los impulsos que me estaban empezando a consumir.

Lo deseaba tanto.

—Dame. —susurré débilmente contra sus labios. Una alarma en mi cabeza me decía que era mejor dejar todo esto, antes de sucumbir a la tentación carnal que me estaba obligando a pegar más mi cuerpo contra el suyo, a unir nuestras bocas... que debía alejarme antes de dejarme llevar.

—¿Qué quieres que te de? —una seductora media sonrisa curvó sus labios, y aquello me deshizo.

Estrellé mi boca contra la suya, uniéndonos en un desastroso y frenético beso. No tardamos en profundizar el beso, nuestras lenguas batallando con la misma intensidad que lo hacían nuestras manos.

Rectificaba aquello. Nuestras manos no peleaban con tanta intrepidez.

Un profundo gemido salió de mi garganta, y lo sentí sonreír contra mis labios.

No fue hasta que nos separamos por la falta de aire que me di cuenta de lo que había hecho.

_¿Acaso acababa de besar a Edward Cullen?_

Nuestras respiraciones aceleradas y labios hinchados me decían que sí.

Aproveché y le arrebaté las fotos de las manos, pillándolo desprevenido. Me levanté con rapidez y me dirigí hacia la puerta, pero oh, no. Al parecer Edward Cullen tenía la velocidad de la luz ya que me alcanzó en menos de un segundo.

Me atrapó entre sus brazos, encerrándome entre ellos mientras me apretaba contra su cuerpo. Un jadeo salió de mis labios cuando sentí su prominente dureza presionándose contra mi espalda, y maldije en mi fuero interno cuando mi cuerpo reaccionó, sintiendo la excitación aumentar dentro de mí. A pesar de mi odio hacia él, mi cuerpo todavía lo deseaba como nunca.

—Sé una buena chica y dámelas. No querrás que te castigue, ¿verdad? —susurró sensualmente y otro jadeo se escapó de mi boca. Rió ligeramente contra mi cuello, mientras recorría la piel con sus labios.

_¿¡Qué diablos está mal conmigo!? ¡No debería estar tan necesitada de él!_

Pero lo estaba. Estaba hecha gelatina en su agarre, mientras él dejaba cortos besos en la piel debajo de mi oreja y pasaba su lengua por el mismo lugar casi imperceptiblemente.

—Suelta las fotos, —volvió a susurrar, su mano colocándose sobre las mías que apretaban las arrugadas fotografías fuertemente.

—No, —repliqué en un hilo de voz, todavía decidida a escapar de allí. A pesar de que me fuera imposible.

¿Por qué tenía que tener este poder en mí?

—¿No? —inquirió, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

—No. —repetí.

Me volteó repentinamente, sorprendiéndome. Sus brazos seguían aprisionándome, y yo me sentí deslumbrada por su mirada esmeralda mirándome con la misma lujuria que yo sentía. Un chillido salió de mis labios cuando me levantó y rodeé su cintura con mis piernas instintivamente, mis manos —una de ellas todavía llevando las fotos— sosteniendo sus hombros. Empezó a dirigirme hacia la puerta rápidamente y sentí mi espalda contactar la fría superficie de la puerta bruscamente con un golpe sordo resonando en mis oídos.

Me tomó por sorpresa cuando sus labios volvieron a unirse a los míos, y en ese momento me olvidé por completo de todo, incluso de las fotos. Sólo podía sentir. Sentir sus suaves y cálidos labios contra los míos, su dulce sabor y esencia embriagándome.

Edward se separó, yo soltando un quejido ante la pérdida pero volví a quedar en blanco cuando empezó a tratar con entusiasmo mi cuello, sus manos acariciando mis costados por encima de la ropa.

—E-edward... no... —susurré con la poca fuerza de voluntad que me quedaba mientras sentía sus manos hacer su camino debajo de mi camiseta. Alzó la mirada hacia la mía, sus oscurecidos ojos observándome con picardía.

—¿No qué? —preguntó, apretando mis nalgas contra sus caderas y juntando su entrepierna con la mía. Los dos gemimos ante el contacto.

—No... —volví a murmurar, perdida en sus caricias. Ahora su mano estaba acariciando uno de mis pechos sobre la tela del sujetador, la otra todavía en mi trasero mientras juntaba sus caderas con las mías repetidamente. La fricción se sentía increíble.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con las fotos? —su voz llegó vagamente a mis oídos mientras la mano que frotaba mi pecho hacía a un lado el sujetador y tocaba por primera vez la sensitiva piel ahora expuesta.

—¡Agh! —solté mientras mi cabeza se echaba para atrás, golpeando la puerta en el acto pero estaba demasiado absorta en sus expertos dedos para hacerle caso a ello. Continuó jugueteando con mi pezón, haciendo que empujara mis caderas contra las suyas con más fuerza.

—Dime Bella, —su voz ahora era ronca y sin aliento, sus embestidas aumentando de velocidad.

—¡No sé! —grité cuando apretó con fuerza el centro de mi pecho, haciendo que soltara las fotos en el acto.

Me sorprendió a mí misma la poca importancia que les di a esas hojas arrugadas. En ese momento eso era lo de menos. Sólo había algo que necesitaba desesperadamente, y no eran las fotografías.

Mis manos actuaron por sí solas, agarrando su camiseta y alzándola para quitársela. Él cumplió, alzando los brazos y removiéndola rápidamente. Me comí con los ojos su esculpido y trabajado pecho pálido, extendiendo mis manos para pasar mis uñas por su torso. Él siseó ante el contacto y colocó su mano detrás de mi cuello para atraerme a otro descontrolado beso.

Los movimientos de Edward eran rápidos, imprudentes. Su mano inmediatamente se deslizó por debajo de mi jeans y ropa interior, tocando mi intimidad sin retenerse. Un fuerte gemido vibró entre nuestros labios unidos mientras sentía dos de sus dedos entrar en mí, bombeando y estrechando. Ya para ese momento estaba completamente húmeda, y Edward murmuró contra mi boca para después separarse.

—Vaya, tanto odio, y estás más que lista para mí. —me sonrió sensual y arrogantemente y sentí más furia y excitación emerger en mí.

—Dentro de mí. _Ya_. —demandé mientras mi mano hacía su camino entre nosotros y halaba el borde de sus jeans, expresando mudamente que los removiera.

En vez de eso, simplemente me dejó en el suelo y me bajó de un tirón los míos junto con la ropa interior en un instante, yo pateándolos a un lado apuradamente. Edward volvió a atraerme a él, alzando una de mis piernas y colocándola en su cintura. Yo hice lo mismo con la otra, volviendo a quedar en la misma posición de antes.

Edward simplemente removió la cremallera de sus vaqueros y bajó sus bóxers lo suficiente para liberar su erección. Mis mejillas se encandilaron ante la dirección que mis pensamientos tomaron cuando lo vi totalmente expuesto.

Él me distrajo de mi observación, besándome rudamente y entrando de un sólo movimiento en mí, haciéndome gemir fuertemente mientras un Edward emitía un largo y profundo gemido.

No esperó que me acostumbrara a su larga longitud, simplemente empezó a embestirme con toda la fuerza que pudo emplear, ningún segundo de por medio entre cada arremetida. Decir que era rápido era poco. Mis gemidos hacían eco en el espacioso cuarto mientras lo sentía morder mi labio inferior hasta el punto en que traía un ligero dolor.

—Maldición... esto era lo que querías, ¿verdad? —susurró con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, haciéndome temblar en su agarre. El patrón de sus caderas nunca ralentizó—. Nada de fotos. Lo único que querías era tenerme dentro de ti. Dándote placer. A que sí, ¿Bella?

Yo sólo pude responder con un fuerte gemido y un empuje de mis caderas contra las suyas.

—Tan hermosa... —susurró en mi oído mientras jugaba con el lóbulo, como si fuera posible sus embestidas aumentando de velocidad. Nuestros corazones latían desbocados el uno contra el otro, nuestra piel pegajosa por el esfuerzo. A pesar de mis anteriores acotaciones que relacionaban a Edward Cullen con el infierno... esto ciertamente era el cielo. O al menos estábamos haciendo nuestro camino hacia él.

_Faltaba poco..._

—Oh, Edward._ ¡Sí!_ ¡Más! —él simplemente rió temblorosamente ante mi réplica, acariciando uno de mis pechos con una mano.

—Mírate... rogando por que te de más... todo este tiempo insultándome cuando esto era lo que querías, —enfatizó las últimas palabras con estocadas mucho más fuertes que las anteriores, saliendo lentamente y clavándose en mí con toda la intensidad posible.

—Sin embargo, linda, ¿sabes cuántas noches te he imaginado así? ¿gimiendo mi nombre una y otra vez? —mordió mi cuello y yo enterré mis uñas en su espalda, logrando sacar un gemido de él—. No sabes cuánto te deseo... vamos, déjate llevar... —oh, ahora sí podía sentirlo. Sus palabras me lanzaron del borde hacia las llamaradas de placer, éstas consumiéndome totalmente como nunca antes había sentido. El ardor en la parte baja de mi estómago explotó, las sensaciones envolviéndome y aprisionándome en placenteras ondas.

No me había dado cuenta que había estado gritando el nombre de Edward cuando sentí mi garganta vibrar y arder por la sequedad. Mi voz se apagó poco después, sintiendo cómo Edward embestía unas tres veces más antes venirse. Su frente descansó en mi hombro, mi nombre saliendo de su boca en susurros.

Nunca antes me había sentido tan exhausta. Parecía como si hubiera corrido kilómetros sin parar. Edward logró sacar fuerzas de alguna forma, levantando mi lánguido cuerpo y dejándonos caer en la suave superficie de su cama. Solté un suspiro de satisfacción mientras lo sentía arroparme y me acurruqué en mi lugar, dejándome llevar por la inconsciencia rápidamente.

Desperté desorientada, abriendo los ojos y percatándome de que estas paredes no eran las mías ni menos esos largos ventanales ni la amplia y vacía cama en la que me encontraba recostada. Me senté, frunciendo el ceño mientras observaba mi alrededor.

Unos papeles arrugados en el suelo cerca de la puerta trajeron toda una serie de recuerdos hacia mí, haciéndome sonrojar intensamente. _Oh, mierda. Después de todo, eso sí que ocurrió_.

Me levanté, sintiéndome avergonzada de mí misma por mi falta de determinación. Me dejé llevar por mi cuerpo y no usé la cabeza. Dejé que este idiota me usara, quien seguro ahora mismo se estaría riendo de mí al igual que hizo con Jessica Stanley. Era una estúpida.

Sintiéndome utilizada y sucia, a pesar de que haya sido una de las noches más intensas y maravillosas de mi vida, recogí mi ropa pesadamente y me la coloqué, una mueca pegada en mi rostro en todo momento.

Tomé mi bolso, y con un suspiro, abrí la puerta de la habitación de Edward e hice mi camino hacia la salida.

A punto de llegar a la puerta principal, una voz suave y profunda hizo que me detuviera en seco.

—Emmett llamó y dijo que pudo escucharlo todo. Renunció porque pensó que era un incestuoso. —me volteé para encontrarme a Edward, recostado contra la pared con una taza de café en una mano.

—Lo siento. —dije secamente, evitando su mirada. Lo escuché suspirar.

—Te llevas las fotos, ¿verdad? adelante, hazlo, me rindo.

Fruncí el ceño. Ni siquiera me había acordado de ellas.

—La verdad es que no. No me cruzó el pensamiento. —me encogí de hombros, observando sus descalzos pies y no su rostro.

En eso vi sus piernas acercarse hacia mí, y yo alcé la mirada, asustada. Me estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto? ¿Por qué tanta pelea por esas fotos? —lanzó pregunta tras pregunta, pura expectación en su voz y expresión.

Yo lo miré como si fuera obvio. —¿Realmente todavía no te has dado cuenta? ¿No te suena el nombre Jessica Stanley? ¿Todo lo que le hiciste?

Fue como si la comprensión llegara al rostro de Edward, y él rodó los ojos, suspirando pesadamente.

—¿Qué sabes tú sobre lo que pasó entre ella y yo?

—Que la utilizaste como si fuera una cualquiera. La enamoraste cuando en realidad sólo te mofabas de ella para hundir su carrera. ¿O me dirás que eso no es cierto?

—En parte —respondió, y yo alcé una ceja—, no conoces la historia completa. Jessica primero me había engañado. Yo en un momento de rabia, sin pensarlo, eliminé la información de la revista para la que trabaja. Luego de unos días de haber terminado la relación, la llamé para disculparme y ofrecerle un dinero que valiera la pérdida. Ella aceptó las dos cosas. —se encogió de hombros y me miró, esperando mi contestación.

Yo estaba en shock. No había forma de que me estuviera mintiendo, su mirada era clara y transparente, podía ver la honestidad brillando en sus ojos verdes.

_Maldita Jessica_. Fue lo único que pude pensar. ¿Por qué no pudo decirme simplemente la verdad? Sí, de todos modos, lo que hizo Edward seguía estando mal, pero al menos ahora sus acciones estaban justificadas y eran razonables. Además, la llamó para disculparse. No cualquier chico deja a un lado su orgullo para hacer eso.

—Lo siento. Supongo que asumí mal. —me disculpé incómodamente luego de unos segundos; nunca se me daba bien expresarme. Él sonrió un poco.

—Yo también te doy mis disculpas. Creo que actué de forma un poco exagerada al entrar en tu casa.

—Lo mismo digo. —reí y él me acompañó. Y en ese momento, fue como si la alta tensión que siempre estuvo presente entre nosotros se hubiera desvanecido. Ya él no era el engreído actor, ni yo la obsesionada y rencorosa paparazzi. Sólo éramos Edward y Bella.

Y por primera vez, cuando nuestra risa disminuyó, un silencio cómodo nos rodeó. No hubo necesidad de palabras en esos momentos.

—Bueno —él rompió el tranquilo silencio por primera vez—... ya que ahora hemos aclarado las cosas... ¿qué tal si empezamos de nuevo? ¿reemplazamos esa jodida relación que teníamos por una nueva?

No necesité pensar la respuesta. A pesar de todo por lo que hemos pasado, me he dado cuenta de que él en realidad es una persona agradable cuando se lo propone. —Creo que eso estaría bien. —sonreí.

—¿Qué te parece si vienes un día de estos? —yo lo miré expectante—. Ya sabes, una mañana a beber café en el balcón. No creo que sea buena idea salir a una cafetería si queremos que no estén encima de nosotros todo el tiempo.

Yo asentí comprensivamente. Salir con un chico como Edward Cullen no era fácil, en el sentido de su fama. Lo perseguían a todos lados como si fuera un imán.

Él me sonrió alegremente.

—Es una cita entonces.

Y esa fue una de las miles que tuvimos la estrella de cine Edward Cullen y yo, Bella Swan, la paparazzi.

* * *

¿Qué opinan? :) Nunca antes había escrito una relación así entre ellos dos. Fue muy interesante hacerlo.

Chequeen el ejemplo de Edward's in the Air, **A Great Big Sled**. Prometo que no se arrepentirán.

Espero que se animen a participar en HLC, recuerden, a partir del 30 de este mes aceptamos historias! :)

-Mariale.


End file.
